No one
by love comes and goes
Summary: Just a cute little song fic.....hope you like!


_Sasuke..._

_I just want you close_

_Where you can stay forever_

_Where are you?_

_You can be sure_

_That it will only get better_

_Sasuke I need you_

She thought as she ran through the streets of Konoha. She didn't notice but she was crying. For years she had worked hard to earn the title of heiress, yet here she was, looking for the cause of her problems. People were pointing, mostly girls in hushed whispers.

_You and me together_

_Through the days and nights_

She used to be able to fine Sasuke any where, even if it was by accident but right now...she was about to start panicking.

_I don't worry cause_

_Everythings gonna be alright_

Could Sasuke already know? Does he still want to be with her?

_People keep talking_

_They can say what they like_

_But all I know is everything's gonna be alright_

Apparently all of Konoha already knew but she didn't care, she needed to find Sasuke.

_No one no one no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

The word was spreading that her and Sasuke were together, which was the half truth. Her father had heard and said she was 'tainted' and disowned her.

_No one no one no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

They were right, they were together but what they didn't know was that they were...married. Just recently but she had said yes and she was an Uchiha. She was partly sad and partly happy. Sad that she had lost the title she worked so hard for yet she didn't have to hide that she was with Sasuke.

_You you_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

She heard a low rumble and looked up. Dark clouds were forming. It was going to rain.

_When the rain is pouring down_

_And my heart is hurting_

The rain was pouring down hard. She was soaked but she still couldn't find Sasuke. She was going to catch a cold.

_You will always be around_

_This I know for certain_

Everyone was seeking shelter. Less and less people were around and right when she was a bout to break down and cry. A looming figure was over her. It was Sasuke.

_You and me together_

_Through the days and nights_

"S-sasuke, whe-" he grabbed her wrist and started pulling her.

_I don't worry cause_

_Everythings gonna be alright_

He had found her yet had not said one word to her. They kept walking in silence. She was about to question him again but then recognized the familiar road. She had been here countless times. It was also the place were they first...now she was bright red. They were headed to his apartment.

_People keep talking_

_They can say what they like_

_But all I know is everythings gonna be alright_

He opened his door and pushed her down on the couch. He went inside his bathroom and brought her a towel. He was wet as well.

_No one no one no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

"Take off your clothes." Sasuke suddenly commanded.

"W-what?" Hinata siad blushing. Sasuke rose an eyebrow. She knew she was being childish but you just don't ask like that! But in the end she was left in her bra and panties. He took off his shirt and unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. Other girls would kill to be her but she was just plain uncomfortable.

_No one no one no one_

_Can in get in the way of what I feel for you_

He started getting on top of her. He grabbed her from the waist and put her under him straddling her. He slowly kissed her neck. She tried to get off of him but his grip on her was relentless.

"S-sasuke, I n-need to t-tell you s-something." she said still trying to get out of his grip.

_You you_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

"Your stuff is in my room." Sasuke suddenly mumbled causing Hinata to freeze.

"Y-you knew?" she just had to ask. He nodded his head and tears started to form in her but she kissed him nonetheless. He then started to caress her and making her blush another two shades of red.

_I know some people search the world_

_To find something like we what have_

"Hina...we've done this before." Sasuke said slightly peeved.

"I thought you were going to leave me." she said through sniffles.

_I know people will try_

_Try to divide_

"Your such a baby." Sasuke said kissing her gently, showing his love for her. Hinata let responded this time, giving him soft caresses of her own.

_Something so real_

_So till the end of time_

_I'm telling you that_

"I love you." she said.

_No on no one no one_

_Can get in the way of I'm feeling_

"I know."

"Sasuke." she siad stopping causing him to sigh.

_No one no one no one_

_Can get in way of what I feel for you_

_oh oh oh..._

"I know...I love you too, Hina."

- - - - - - - - - - -

I really liked the song so I decided to make a song fic. Review if you want.

But check out my other fics!!!!! (shameless advertising)

But reviewing this one would be nice too!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing, Naruto nor 'No One' by Alicia Keys.

So ya

Read & Review!!!!!!!!


End file.
